Alternate Reality: Dragon
by Celeste5502
Summary: The three shadowy beings in the light portal need the heroes' assistance to stop someone from harming one of their tribes, and in the process, one of them will obtain a special ability beyond belief...Please R&R!
1. Prologue: The Problem Hero

Prologue: The Problem Hero

In a small room, two of the three shadowy beings who occasionally visited our heroes were standing in a small room staring at a screen that actually hovered above a control panel. The screen had been broken up into four separate images which showed the heroes Yugi/the Pharaoh, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, and Kaiba battling with Meimei, Meg and Medusa, a burly man, and most lately, a ghost named Edward.

One of the shadowy beings nodded. _It's excellent how they've grown as heroes, _he said telepathically to the other one. _Their magic, their special abilities, their teamwork and courage…it's amazing._

"Yeah, especially considering how they've only had them…what's it been, three months or so?" the other one agreed.

The first being sighed. _There's still one problem that remains, though._

The second one stared. "What's that?"

The first one pressed a button on the control panel. The four screen images melded together into one and froze to show a young man with dark brown hair and cold blue eyes in the process of running down the street.

"Oh. Him." The second one shook his head. "I just do not get how he can be so incredibly against using any sort of powers whatsoever-he can't even say the _word_ magic!"

_Well, you must remember, he is a business man-and business purely relies on reality and rational items, not fantasy and magic and 'fairy tales', as he calls them._

"Yeah, but that's not going to be of much help to him when he's fighting evil, magic-shooting, other-dimensional beings!"

_I'm well aware of that._

"I mean, let's think-how many times has he actually used his powers during those past four battles?!"

_Once. And it wasn't even him; he was possessed by that evil spirit._

"Exactly! He's supposed to be helping the others fight off evil, and he can't just because magic and fantasy are 'ridiculous' items of 'stupid fairy tales'!"

_Hmm, let's think…_The first being tapped his chin. _If only we could come up with some sort of power or such that he would most definitely use even if he does have this strange thing against magic…_

At that moment, a door behind the other two shadowy beings suddenly opened. The two turned around to see the third, much larger and strangely shaped shadowy being dash into the room, practically making the place shake from the pounding of his giant feet.

_B.E., for our sake, please stop! _the first being communicated as he and the second one clutched onto the control panel. _You're creating an earthquake within this place!_

The third being stopped running and starting letting out strange, growling noises which, while they might have sounded like complete nonsense, apparently made perfect sense to the other two. Concerned looks overtook their faces.

_Your tribe has been under attack for the past couple of days? _the first being communicated.

"Is everyone all right?" the second asked.

The third being nodded and let out a couple of growls of relief.

_Oh, thank goodness,_ the first being said with relief.

"Any ideas as to why the creature would be doing so?" the second one asked.

The third let out a couple more growls.

_Its description was similar to the creature that has been attacking other tribes of your kind as of late, huh, _the first being said.

"Oh, great," the second being said. "It's moved on from taking other's essences and decided to go for one of the most powerful ones of all!"

The third let out some growls that sounded like pleas.

_Yes, of course we'll come and help you stop whoever's doing thi-_ The first being suddenly froze. An idea started forming itself in his mind.

The other two stared at him. "Uh, D.M.? Are you all right?" the second asked.

The first slowly grinned. _Yes…I'm better than all right, actually…_He looked back at the frozen image of the teenage hero. _I think this presents a way which just might let us get rid of our problem…_

The other two stared at him. "Um, D.M…doesn't that mean we'd have to actually…you know…bring them over here?"

_Well, yes…_

The second being's jaw dropped and the third fell onto the floor in absolute shock, making the room shake a little again. _"Are you out of your frickin' mind?!" _the second screamed._ "We've never allowed anyone from another world to come into here! _Well, except for the current king or queen of the world we created…_but that's it! How do we know we can trust them with our secret?!"_

_F.S., I have complete and total faith that we could trust them, especially since they have been keeping their actual selves a secret from all but those they know they could trust for the entirety of their hero career. And besides…_He looked back at the frozen image for one moment. He then looked down at his hand and let it shine with white and black magic. A tiny white crystal on a lace string appeared in his palm. _If this doesn't get him to finally use powers, then nothing will…_


	2. Chapter One: The Three

Chapter One: The Three

In Domino, at the abandoned warehouse, the heroes Pharaoh, Joey, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura were practicing using their powers in their spare time. The Pharaoh was creating various force fields of different sizes all around the place; Joey was shifting himself into different jewels and practicing throwing punches and such at the crates and ground; Tristan was regenerating various limbs and picking up crates and such around the place, then stretching out his arms to catch them as he let them go; Téa was letting out her banshee wail and shattering piles of crates into pieces; and Bakura was making contact with various good spirits and granting them ectoplasmic energy which they used to smash various crates.

Occasionally, when the teens ran out of crates, they zapped out sparks of blue, green, orange, pink, or grey magic which regenerated more of them.

In the midst of practicing, while Tristan had regenerated another pair of hands that picked up a crate from the top of a pile, Joey was standing at the bottom of the pile crushing the crates with diamond feet. Tristan dropped the crate, but didn't manage to catch it in time, and it smashed right on top of Joey's head.

"EY!" Joey yelled out, rubbing his head. "Be more careful wit where you pick up dose tings!"

Tristan blinked. "Why couldn't you just smash it with a diamond fist?"

"Why are you so slow dat you can't catch it?" Joey snapped.

"I'm not too slow!" Tristan yelled. "Here, let me show you."

He stretched out a fist and sent it flying right into Joey's face. "See? It hit you in a few seconds flat."

Joey snarled and zapped out green sparks of magic at him. Tristan ducked and fired back sparks of orange.

The others stopped and watched as Joey and Tristan commenced in a fight which alternated between the use of green and orange sparks and fist fights which involved stretched-out and gem stone fists.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Bakura asked.

"We've considered it, but we figured out it's their weird way of showing that they care about each other," Téa replied.

"And it's good practice with magic-perhaps not quite as beneficial for our cause, but…" the Pharaoh's voice trailed off.

Suddenly, right when Joey had gotten Tristan into a chokehold, a white orb of light appeared in a corner of the warehouse. The teens turned and watched as orb grew and became a light-filled portal which three shadowy beings stood in.

"You three again," the Pharaoh said.

"Okay, whaddya need dis time?" Joey asked, letting Tristan fall onto the ground.

_We need you to come,_ one of them spoke telepathically.

They stared at the beings. "Come where?" Tristan asked as he stood up.

_Come here,_ the being replied. _In through this portal. We're in need of your…assistance, you see._

"Wait a sec…you tree need _us _to help _you_?" Joey cried in shock.

"Yes, believe it or not, we do," the second replied.

"Uh…may we ask why?" the Pharaoh said.

"We'll explain once you come," the second one said. The three backed away from the portal. "Now come on in."

The teens hesitated for a moment, but slowly they found the courage to step towards the portal.

_Hey, wait a minute. _One of the shadowy beings peered back into the warehouse. _Aren't you missing somebody?_

Joey rolled his eyes. "Like he'd come an practice magic wit us."

_Of course…_The being sighed. _We'll be right back._

The portal shrank back into a small white orb and flew out of the warehouse.

* * *

At Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba was working at the computer in his office while his brother Mokuba peered over his shoulder. Mokuba suddenly felt the presence of another in the room and turned around to see a small white orb float inside and grow into a large, white portal which three shadowy beings stared out of.

_A-hem!_

"Seto? Those guys are here to see you," Mokuba said, pointing up at the portal.

Kaiba spun around in his chair and stared up at the beings. He folded his arms. "What do you three want now?" he asked, sounding extremely annoyed.

_Your assistance,_ the first being replied. _We have a small problem going on in our world, you see, and we'd like it if you and the other heroes would please come and help us._

Kaiba let out a laugh. "You three are these supposedly powerful beings that can give out powers to others. If you need 'help', then all you really want is to get me to use my 'gifts'. Well, I'm sorry, but that's not going to work. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned around and went back to typing on the computer.

The second being sighed. "Okay, we were hoping we wouldn't have to do this, but…"

The first being snapped his fingers. Mokuba watched in horror as his brother transformed into thousands of white sparks which got sucked into the portal. "Hey!" he yelled out.

Once the white sparks were through, the portal started to shrink back into an orb; however, before it could fully shrink, Mokuba jumped into the light and vanished. The white orb flew out of Kaiba Corp and back towards the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

The heroes watched as the orb floated back down into the corner and re-expanded into a light-filled portal. "Come to the light, children, come to the light…" one of the being's voices said.

"Hey, I don't wanna die yet!" Joey yelled out in horror.

The being's voice laughed. "Sorry, but I've always wanted to do that."

_F.S…_The other being's voice sighed. _Come now, heroes, please enter the portal._

The five shielded their eyes from the bright light as they stepped in through the portal. Once they had come through, the portal shrank back down and, for once, completely vanished.

* * *

"Seto? Seto, wake up!"

Kaiba faintly heard Mokuba's voice speaking to him. He slowly opened his eyes and found his brother staring down at him in fear.

"Mokuba?" he murmured.

"Seto!" Mokuba sighed with relief. He helped his brother get up onto his feet. "Once those three guys brought you through they took you over to this room and told me to tell you to wait here."

"Did you see who they were?"

Mokuba shook his head. "They kept that light shining behind them the whole time."

"Of course…" Kaiba snarled. He looked around and found himself standing in what appeared to be a pet's room. The walls were painted light blue with a round white carpet on the ground, and the windows were framed with white curtains. In one corner, there appeared to be a blue dog bed with a white blanket, except it was so huge that it took up nearly a quarter of the floor. Various dog-like toys such as a large bone and large blue ball were lying in various spots on the ground.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Kaiba asked, staring at the large dog bone.

Suddenly, the two brothers heard footsteps coming from down a hallway. With each step, the room shook a little bit.

The two turned around and faced a large, white door. Mokuba clutched at his brother's blue duster and Kaiba protectively placed an arm around him.

Finally, the footsteps stopped right in front of the door. It slowly started to open…

* * *

The other five heroes were practically blinded by the bright white light. Cautiously, they took one step forward-

-and tumbled all the way down a flight of stairs, crashing at the bottom of it in a heap.

"Tristan, get off my leg!" Joey yelled.

"I will as soon as you get off my arm!" Tristan shot back.

The Pharaoh looked up and saw that the light was emanating from a large, brilliantly shining orb. He turned his head and saw that, at the top of the stairs, the light was shining right onto a metal-framed doorway the same size as the portal.

The heroes managed to get off of each other and back onto their feet. They saw that they were standing in a small, rather dark room with white-bricked walls that only had one item in it besides the portal: a glowing screen that hovered over a large control panel with various buttons and switches.

"Okay…where exactly are we?" Joey asked.

A section of the brick wall suddenly faded away and became an opening which two of the three shadowy figures stepped through. _Hello, heroes,_ one of them communicated telepathically. _Sorry that we left, but we decided it'd be best if our friend went and greeted your sixth member, so we saw him off to his room._

"Couldn't you have turned off the light first?!" Tristan cried, pointing up at the orb.

_Oh! Our apologies. We hope none of you were harmed coming down the steps._

"It was okay," Téa replied, "we helped cushion each other's fall."

"Speak for yourself…" Joey said, rubbing his head.

The telepathically communicating being snapped his fingers. The orb broke up into dozens of smaller, not quite as bright lights which spread out around the room and lit it up entirely.

For the first time, the teens could actually see the beings clearly.

The Pharaoh gasped in shock, Joey's jaw dropped, Tristan's eyes grew wide, Téa clamped a hand over her mouth, and Bakura whispered, "Oh my…"

The first being smiled. _Surprise,_ it said.

"Dark Magician?" the Pharaoh cried.

"Ah, you know us, of course," the second being said. "So I think it goes without saying that I'm Flame Swordsman."

Joey pulled Tristan over and whispered in his ear, "Am I losing it, or are those Duel Monsters standing in front of us?"

"You're not losing it," Tristan replied in awe.

* * *

Kaiba and Mokuba stared up in shock. Standing before them in the doorway was a large dragon that the two knew quite well.

"Seto?" Mokuba barely managed to get out. "Is that…"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Kaiba cried.

The dragon gave him a wide, toothy grin in reply, and let out a loud roar.

Kaiba definitely knew it from anywhere, since he'd played the card so many times. "Blue Eyes…" he whispered in awe.

"Cool," Mokuba grinned.


	3. Chapter Two: Dimension of the God's Gods

Chapter Two: The Dimension of the God's Gods

The five heroes were staring at the two Duel Monsters in absolute shock.

"Geez, is our presence really that surprising to them?" Flame Swordsman asked his friend.

_Well, you must remember that in our world we're perceived as characters in a card game, not actual, living beings, _Dark Magician replied.

Suddenly, a familiar voice said from the top of the stairs. "Okay you guys, I'm here now, so what's the emergency?"

The five turned around and looked up to see that another young man had stepped through the portal and was now stretching and letting out a yawn. He looked almost exactly like the Pharaoh except for his orange-tan skin, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue pants with blue boots at the bottom, a short blue cape, and black belts with silver studs around his waist and neck.

"Spencer?" the Pharaoh cried.

Spencer stopped mid-yawn and stared down in absolute shock at his friends standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked back up and said to the Duel Monsters, "Uh, guys…" He pointed down at the heroes. "Why are the…you know…_others_…here…?"

_Simple, Spencer, _Dark Magician replied. _We invited them._

Spencer stared at him for one moment. Then, he started laughing so hard that tears were falling out of his eyes and he had to hold onto the metal door frame for support.

"No, seriously," he finally managed to gasp out, wiping tears away from his eyes, "why are they here?"

_We are serious, Spencer, _Dark Magician replied, folding his arms. _We would like them to assist us with our problem._

Spencer's eyes grew wide as he realized they were serious. "Um, but what about your little 'no one can know about this place and if you tell it could mean doom' policy?"

"We feel we can trust them with our secret," Flame Swordsman replied. "And besides, that policy mostly applies to people of your world, not others whose worlds we can't control directly."

Spencer shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." He started walking down the steps, but he paused for a moment as he looked around the room and asked, "Hey, where's B.E.?"

_He'll be here in a second,_ Dark Magician replied. _We sent him to greet the sixth member of their group and bring him over here._

At that moment, the opening in the brick wall suddenly enlarged, and a small gust of wind blew through the room. The heroes watched in shock as a Blue Eyes White Dragon flew in with a laughing Mokuba and awestruck Kaiba sitting on its back.

Blue Eyes gently landed on the ground and its wings stopped flapping, making the wind stop abruptly. It lowered its wings so that Mokuba and Kaiba could jump down to the floor.

Mokuba walked around the Blue Eyes and started gently stroking its snout. "Thank you for the ride," he said.

Blue Eyes let out a small growl in response.

"Oh, great," Kaiba said, noticing the other six. "The geek squad's here."

"And it's wonderful to see you too, Kaiba," Spencer said sarcastically.

"Time out!" Joey yelled. "How de heck is all of dis even possible?!"

_Spencer, would you mind explaining it to them? _Dark Magician asked.

"Not at all," he replied. "So, guys, you remember how my world is referred to as the Dimension of the Gods, right?"

The others nodded.

"Well," he indicated the three Duel Monsters, "these are the gods we're referring to; the creators of our world, and the other, invisible guardians of my dimension besides yours truly. F.S. is the god of fire and earth."

"Pleasure," Flame Swordsman (or apparently F.S.) waved.

"B.E., the god of water and wind."

The Blue Eyes (B.E.) let out a rather angry growl.

"Oops, I'm sorry-and god of lightning as well."

B.E. nodded and let out a growl of approval.

"And D.M., god of life and all kinds of magic."

_Delighted,_ Dark Magician (D.M.) replied, bowing down to them.

"Our Duel Monsters are your creators?" the Pharaoh repeated.

Spencer nodded. "After seeing how many worlds apparently felt hostility towards magic and regarded it as devil work and such, they wanted to both make their own world where magic would be highly regarded and necessary, not an evil entity, and assist magical beings of other worlds in any way that they could. They live in this particular realm you now stand in, watching over you, me, and a couple of other places, all on their Other World Watching Machine." He pointed up at the hovering screen. "Since they're of such importance to so many places, their world has remained a _huge _secret until now. Nobody of any other world except the king of their created one-yours truly-has even been allowed to know that it actually exists. And only that particular portal," Spencer pointed up at the metal-framed door, "allows for other-dimensional beings to come inside."

"Would this, by any chance, be the reason why you carry a staff similar to his?" the Pharaoh asked, pointing at D.M.

Spencer nodded. "Every member of my world has a particular Duel Monster which is supposed to watch over them, acting as his or her guardian, and each of them has a particular staff that reveals who exactly that guardian is. And, in the case of the king or queen of my world, that guardian has always been D.M., god of our magic and our lives."

"But dat Resheph freak has a staff just like yours," Joey pointed out.

_Correction-that _used _to be my staff,_ D.M. said. _But after that madman let his power go to his head and was dethroned, it became the staff of my, um, darker half._

"The evil Dark Magician," the Pharaoh concluded.

"This doesn't make sense," Kaiba said. "How can you three control the earth or the water or life when those aren't related to your powers in our card game?"

B.E. let out a couple of growls. To everyone's shock, Kaiba looked up at him and said sarcastically, "Oh, of course-some other mystical all-powerful beings granted you the abilities to do. How could I not have guessed that?"

Joey asked him, "How de heck would you know what it said?"

B.E. growled.

"Excuse me, Wheeler, but B.E. is a he, not an it," Kaiba commented.

_Incredible,_ Dark Magician said, his eyes growing wide. _You understand the Blue Eyes language with ease…_

"Dat's just plain weird," Joey commented.

"Perhaps not," the Pharaoh said. "Kaiba does greatly treasure his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards…so his care for them might have helped to form some sort of bond between him and actual ones."

_Bonding through care for the cards…_ D.M. said. _Interesting…occasionally strange, ethereal bonds have been able to form between us Duel Monsters and those whom we protect in Spencer's world, even _

_though our existence is in question there… but this is the first time we've seen that it has formed between us and those who care for us in other worlds as well._

"Um, excuse me guys, but I believe you wanted us for something?" Spencer asked.

_Oh, right,_ D.M. said. He turned to the heroes and said, _Now then, our problem pertains to a certain creature that has recently started attacking tribes of various dragon type Duel Monsters. This creature, whoever it is, destroys any dragon that it finds and steals away their essence once they are gone so that it could obtain their powers._

"Essence?" the Pharaoh asked.

"The essence of a being is what makes it it," Spencer explained. "It contains their abilities, their personality traits…items such as that."

"With each essence that it gains, the creature has slowly been gaining in power and taking on more and more powerful dragon tribes," F.S. continued. "And just yesterday, it began to attack one of the most powerful tribes of all."

"Which one?" Téa asked.

B.E. looked down at the ground and let out a small, sad-sounding growl.

_It's B.E.'s,_ D.M. replied.


	4. Chapter Three: The Essence Stones

Chapter Three: The Essence Stones

Everyone looked in horror at the saddened Blue Eyes White Dragon. "B.E., that's horrible," Spencer said.

"Are your tribe's members okay?" Téa asked.

_Thus far they've been all right, but considering how powerful this creature has become, it might only be a matter of time before someone gets hurt…or worse,_ D.M. said.

B.E. slowly lowered its head onto the ground. Mokuba gently stroked its snout and said, "I'm sorry, Blue Eyes."

The Pharaoh looked over at Kaiba and noticed that even he appeared saddened (and a bit angered) by the news. _Wow…I've never seen Kaiba look like that before,_ Yugi told him telepathically.

_Well, Kaiba does highly value the Blue Eyes, so perhaps even he would be able to feel more than indifference towards it,_ the Pharaoh replied.

"So in order to stop this creature, I assume you want us to do something about it?" Spencer said.

D.M. nodded. He held out his hand and let it glow with black and white magic. A few glowing white stones of various sizes strung onto lace ropes appeared. _These are essence stones,_ he told the heroes. _With these, what we hope is that you could use them to take all of the stolen essences away from this atrocious creature and allow them to finally be set free._

D.M. flung out the stones and, glowing with black and white magic, each one of them floated up to one of the seven heroes. They took them and placed them around their necks.

"How exactly do dese tings work?" Joey asked, staring down at the stone which he held cupped in his hand.

_It's very simple, _D.M. replied. _All you need to do is hold the stone in your hand, point it at the weakened or destroyed item whose essence you'd like to have, and the essence will simply be drawn into it. Then, in order to release the essence, you place the stone in your hand again and call out, 'Essence of the whoever, come forth'-substituting the creature's name for the whoever, of course._

"We shall do whatever we can to set the creatures' essences free," the Pharaoh reassured him.

_Thank you very much,_ D.M. said, bowing down to them. _Now then, F.S. and I are going to remain here so that we can keep an eye on things in the other worlds while B.E. will lead you over to his tribal home, so if all of you could please follow him outside…_

B.E. turned and started walking out of the room. The others started to follow him, but D.M. suddenly called out. _Hold it!_

He was looking right at Mokuba, who had remained by B.E. to continue stroking its snout. _Excuse me, child, but I don't think you should be going along._

"But I want to help the Blue Eyes out too!" Mokuba cried.

_We realize you would, but it'd be far too dangerous for someone that doesn't have any actual powers. Please do remain in our place for the time being._

Mokuba sighed. "Fine," he said dejectedly. He walked back into the room and watched as the others continued walking away. "Be careful out there!" he called out to them.

"We will be, Mokuba," Kaiba called back.

Once the teens had left, the entryway slowly started to shrink back down into a wall. Mokuba looked back at the other two Duel Monsters and saw they'd started looking at various images on their hovering screen of what Mokuba assumed to be the Dimension of the Gods.

Seeing his chance, Mokuba quietly tiptoed towards the shrinking entryway and, right before it disappeared, jumped through it and out of the room.

* * *

B.E. guided the heroes down a long white-bricked hallway with many wooden doors on either side all the way over to a door which led to the outside. There, all of the teens (except for Spencer, who'd been here a couple of times) stared down in awe. They were standing at the top of a large cliff which stood over a large forest that extended as far as their eyes could see, with some mountains hidden in fog out in the distance and a sparkling blue lake to the far left. The place could have been a normal wilderness had it not been for the occasional dragon or bird like Duel Monster that swooped in and out of the forest.

"Whoa," Joey commented, noticing what appeared to be a Red Eyes Black Dragon circling a particular area of the forest.

The Pharaoh looked back and saw that F.S., B.E., and D.M.'s house was apparently a large, white castle with white brick walls and many towers capped with red brick tops. "A quite impressive home," he said to B.E.

B.E. nodded and let out a few growls in reply.

Kaiba turned to the Pharaoh and said, "He said thank you and that he and the other two built it themselves."

"Okay, den," Joey said, "to de tribe of Blue Eyes!" He floated up into the air, followed by all of the other heroes-except for Kaiba, who was reluctant to use his powers.

B.E. looked down at him and let out a few growls. Kaiba stared at him for a few moments and finally replied, "Sure, I'd like to have a ride there."

The dragon lowered himself down and allowed for Kaiba to climb up onto his back. He then flapped his wings and slowly lifted up into the air.

At that moment, the door to the castle creaked opened and Mokuba peered outside. Making sure that the others' attention was focused on the direction of the tribe, he dashed out and, right before they flew away, managed to grab onto the end of B.E.'s tail.


	5. Chapter Four: Dragon Down

Chapter Four: Dragon Down

The heroes and B.E. soared through the air, over the forest and the mountains, following him to the location of the Blue Eyes tribe. Occasionally, bird, dragon, or even fairy-like Duel Monsters would soar up to them and give them a greeting of sorts.

A Happy Lover swooped up to Téa and she giggled as it gently nuzzled her cheek.

Key Mace flew up and perched on top of the Pharaoh's yellow bangs for a little while until it caught sight of another group of Key Maces flying around and flew down to join them.

"It's incredible, seeing all of these actual Duel Monsters here and alive," Bakura said, watching as a flock of Petit Dragons flew below them.

"Dis is like every duelist's fantasy come true," Joey said as he caught sight of a Silver Fang running through the woods.

"Yes, every duelist really wants to risk being attacked by some rogue dragon or evil monster," Kaiba muttered.

"Seto, aren't you happy to be riding on your favorite card?" a voice suddenly asked from behind him.

Kaiba whipped around to see Mokuba sitting behind him on B.E.'s back. "Mokuba, what are you doing here?!" he cried out.

The others turned to stare at the child.

"I snuck out of that room and was able to grab onto B.E.'s tail before you all flew away," Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, don't you know how dangerous this is?" Kaiba cried out.

"Yeah, but I want to help the Blue Eyes out, too," Mokuba said. He looked down and murmured, "I know how much you'd want to save them…"

Kaiba couldn't find a good response for that. He shook his head and murmured, "Mokuba…"

Suddenly, the sound of a loud roar came from above. The teens looked up to see another Blue Eyes White Dragon soaring above them and what appeared to be a baby Blue Eyes flying right above it, hidden occasionally in the shelter of its wings.

B.E. looked up and roared at the other dragon. The other one roared something back.

"Hey, Kaiba! What are dey sayin'?" Joey asked.

"That Blue Eyes is apparently one of B.E.'s friends from his tribe, and the little one flying above him is his younger brother. B.E. asked him if that creature has attacked once more, and the other one replied in the negative."

Suddenly, a blast of multicolored light shot out from one of the clouds in the sky, straight towards B.E. B.E. quickly swooped away from the beam. Mokuba was caught off his guard by this and nearly fell off of B.E.'s back, but Kaiba quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back on.

The heroes looked up and saw another dragon swoop out from behind the cloud. It was definitely not another Blue Eyes; this one had a black, elongated body with four rather short, red-clawed legs, and an even longer black tail with red spikes sticking out of the end. The dragon's head had a long snout with a small red beard, red horns sticking out of the top, and razor-sharp teeth which glistened in the sunlight.

"He might want to change that answer to a positive," Spencer said.

"I've never seen a Duel Monster like that one before," the Pharaoh cried.

B.E. let out a couple more roars. "He says that we have only a handful of the living Duel Monsters existing within our card game; there are thousands more where ours came from," Kaiba replied. "That one is called the Seizui Dragon."

The dragon tried once more to hit B.E., but the Pharaoh quickly held up a hand and put up a force field which absorbed the blast.

The dragon stared down at the translucent force field and let out a loud, angry roar.

"Heh boy, it's not happy about dat," Joey said.

Now the dragon turned and fired a blast down to the teens. They quickly swooped out of the way of the blast and flew up towards the dragon.

B.E. let out a loud roar and also started soaring up to the Seizui Dragon. Kaiba held on tightly with one hand to B.E., and kept his other arm around Mokuba in a protective grip.

The Pharaoh, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, and Spencer's outlines glowed furiously with their respective shades of magic. They held out their hands and fired up beams of blue, green, orange, pink, grey, and gold out at Seizui Dragon.

The dragon flew through the air and curved its body in a way that made all five of the blasts soar right by it.

While distracted by the teens, however, B.E. had soared up in front of it, and his Blue Eyes friend had soared up behind him with his little brother using his wings to clutch onto the older one's back. The two dragons opened up their mouths and shot out streams of white lightning at Seizui Dragon.

The two streams of lightning hit it dead on, and it let out a loud roar of pain. Kaiba smiled to himself and murmured, "That's what you get for trying to mess with a Blue Eyes, Seizui."

Seizui Dragon slowly started to fall towards the ground; the little Blue Eyes let go of his brother's back and flew out to see Seizui Dragon getting ready to crash down. It let out little growls of laughter and delight.

The laughter made Seizui Dragon look up at who was doing it. Upon seeing that it was some tiny little Blue Eyes, he was filled with rage and renewed energy. He shot right back up into the air and, in a sudden movement, grabbed the little one in one of his claws.

B.E.'s friend roared out angrily and prepared to fire another blast out at him; however, Seizui Dragon quickly turned around and fired another multi-colored ray out of its mouth.

The blast shot directly through the Blue Eyes' chest.

The Blue Eyes let out a deafening roar of pain and crashed down into the forest, sending Duel Monsters running away and forcing trees to fall down with their roots still intact.

The heroes and B.E. looked down at where he'd fallen in absolute horror. "NO!" Kaiba screamed out.

B.E. let out a mournful growl towards his friend.

While they were distracted, Seizui Dragon took the opportunity to fire out another blast, this one slicing right through B.E.'s wing. Screaming, B.E. started falling down towards the ground rapidly. The speed forced Kaiba to let go of him, sending him and Mokuba also falling towards the ground.

Grinning nastily, Seizui Dragon swooped down and, using one of its free claws, slammed Kaiba on his head and knocked him out cold, then snatched Mokuba up and started flying away.

"SETO!" Mokuba screamed out as he watched his unconscious brother fall towards the trees.

Upon seeing this terrible event unfold, the Pharaoh screamed out, "Spencer, you and I have to help Kaiba and B.E.! Everyone else, go after that dragon and get Mokuba back!!"

While the others soared after Seizui Dragon, the Pharaoh and Spencer swooped down towards B.E. and Kaiba. The Pharaoh held out one hand and quickly put up a large force field which enclosed Kaiba and B.E. He gently set the force field down onto the ground and snapped it away so that the two had a much softer landing.

Kaiba stirred for a moment and opened his eyes. Through his hazy gaze, he could just make out the Seizui Dragon soaring away, becoming a tiny black dot in the sky.

"Mokuba…" he murmured.

And with that, he shut his eyes and passed out again.


	6. Chapter Five: Essence of the Blue Eyes

Chapter Five: Essence of the Blue Eyes

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes and saw the Pharaoh kneeling down beside him. "Kaiba, are you all right?" the Pharaoh asked. He held out one hand to help Kaiba up.

In an instant, Kaiba remembered how the Seizui Dragon had snatched Mokuba. He shoved the Pharaoh's hand away, sat up, and screamed out, "Where is that dragon?!"

"The others are pursuing him at the moment, and Spencer is keeping his sensing powers focused on them," the Pharaoh reassured him. "We will not let him get away with Mokuba, Kaiba-we promise you that."

Kaiba suddenly heard a small roar of pain off to his side. He turned to see that Spencer was using his healing powers on B.E.'s injured wing, making the slash glow with golden light and slowly disappear, while B.E. gazed down sadly at his injured friend whose blue eyes were closed and whose breathing was heavy and deep.

Kaiba jumped up and dashed towards Spencer. He yelled out, "What are you doing?! Can't you see this Blue Eyes needs much more healing?" He indicated the dragon lying on the ground.

Spencer shook his head. "I can't heal that wound, Kaiba," he said sadly. "It's a fatal one. And death isn't something that can be repaired, not even with magic."

Stunned and horrified, Kaiba knelt down besides the dying Blue Eyes. He gently put one hand on its head and, to both the Pharaoh and Spencer's shock, started stroking it gently and let one tear fall from his eyes.

The tear dropped down onto the Blue Eyes' face, and it slowly opened its eyes. It started letting out soft, weak growls from its mouth.

"What is it saying?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I speak Blue Eyes; I'll translate," Spencer said. "It's saying, 'B.E. has been telling me about you while you were out, human child. You have three of our cards from your game, and you apparently treasure them more than almost any other item on your earth. You see us for our glory and treat us with much more respect than we could have deserved for being so-called 'fictional' characters in our world.'"

"How did B.E. know that?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Oh, they make it their duty to find out everything about the magical creatures in the worlds they look after," Spencer said. "Anyway, he continues, 'B.E. has also informed me that the Seizui Dragon has kidnapped both my younger brother and your own. I would go out to save him…but though I would gladly sacrifice it, I shall soon have no life to give up for his sake…'"

The Blue Eyes looked down at the essence stone which dangled from around Kaiba's neck. It let out a few more soft growls and Spencer translated: "'Please, hero…when I die…use that stone…you may take my essence…for battling whatever evil comes your way…and in exchange…all I ask is that you save my brother and your own…'"

Kaiba stared down at the Blue Eyes in shock. Finally, he nodded and said, "I will do so…I swear on it."

The Blue Eyes smiled wanly in thanks, let out one last growl, and shut its eyes.

The Pharaoh didn't need a translation to know that the growl meant goodbye.

B.E. raised its head and let out a loud roar of anger and sadness towards the sky. Tears slowly fell down the Pharaoh and Spencer's faces.

Kaiba looked at the Blue Eyes for a few more moments with a sorrowful look in his own blue eyes. He then stood up and the sorrow almost immediately became a fierce determination. He took the essence stone in his hand and held it out towards the deceased dragon.

The essence stone glowed with a white light. It shot out a beam of white which enveloped the dragon, and a ray of swirling blue light and white lightning came up through the light and became absorbed into the stone.

When the light faded away, Kaiba looked down at it. The essence had made the stone change its form; now, it had become a deep blue with a jagged white lightning bolt running down its center.

He held the stone there for a moment, feeling the incredible energy and power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon resonating from within. He then tightened his clutch around it and said, "Essence of the Blue Eyes…COME FORTH!"

The essence stone once again glowed and shot out blue and white light, this time completely enveloping Kaiba within it. The intensity of the light forced the Pharaoh, Spencer, and B.E. to shield their eyes from it.

When the light had faded, the three looked at Kaiba-and stared at him in absolute shock.

Kaiba turned around, directly faced the other three and asked in a voice which sounded like him speaking and something growling all at once, "Spencer, where's Mokuba?"

"Uh…that way," Spencer said, pointing behind him but never taking his gaze off of the teenage C.E.O.

Kaiba soared up into the air and off in the direction Spencer had indicated. Still slightly shocked, the other three floated upwards as well and flew off after him.


	7. Chapter Six: White Lightning

Chapter Six: White Lightning

Meanwhile, the others were still trying to take down the Seizui Dragon and, at the same time, get the little Blue Eyes and Mokuba out of its grasp. Joey pounded on the dragon's back with diamond fists, Téa kept trying to stun it with her banshee scream, and Bakura fired out ghosts enhanced with ectoplasmic energy at it, all while Tristan attempted to grab Mokuba with regenerated limbs. However, no matter what they threw at it, the dragon still kept flying along and the little dragon and child remained firmly held in its clutches.

Finally, Joey decided to change tactics. He shifted his hands back to normal and let them glow with green magic. In one swoop, he blasted out a ray which hit the dragon directly in the eye.

The dragon finally let out a roar of pain and started flying every which way wildly, now completely blind in one eye. In its pain, its grip on the little Blue Eyes and Mokuba weakened, and the two were suddenly set free from its grasp.

The little dragon attempted to fly away from the Seizui Dragon, but one of its wings had been crushed when it was in the dragon's grasp. Mokuba, seeing the little dragon's plight, reached out towards it and managed to grab it by its good wing. Pulling it close to his chest to shield the little one from a crash, Mokuba could only yell out in horror as they fell towards the ground at an increasing rate.

Suddenly, he felt himself land on something that had flown directly below him and cushioned his fall. Whatever it was, Mokuba saw that it had large, white, dragon-like wings which flapped up and down and created a small breeze around him.

"Turn around and hold on, Mokuba," a somewhat familiar voice said.

Mokuba turned onto his stomach, clutched with one hand at the person's shoulders-and realized with a jolt who exactly had saved him.

"Seto?" he whispered in awe and shock.

His older brother grinned up at him. His clothing had been transformed into a sleeveless white coat with a silver studded collar over a black shirt and pants, with two small belts each wrapped around his arms and shins, and silver armlets around his wrists. His skin had turned hard and white, like Blue Eyes scales, and shone a little in the sunlight. Sharp claws stuck out of his fingers, and when he grinned, he revealed pointed teeth.

Most shocking, however, were the large, Blue Eyes White Dragon wings perched on his shoulders.

"Is dat Kaiba?" Joey cried out, staring down at the Kaiba/Blue Eyes hybrid in shock.

"What the heck happened to him?!" Tristan asked.

The Pharaoh, Spencer, and B.E. flew up to them at that moment, and the Pharaoh replied, "The deceased Blue Eyes granted Kaiba its powers through the use of the stone. He now contains its very essence within him."

"Powers of de Blue Eyes White Dragon…" Joey stared. "It's a miracle-a special ability dat even Kaiba would use."

Kaiba looked up and saw that the Seizui Dragon was preparing to fire another multi-colored beam out at the distracted heroes. He snarled and rose up one hand at the dragon.

An orb of Blue Eyes' white lightning appeared and fired out at the monster, striking it directly in the belly. The dragon roared out in horror as the orb struck every fiber of its soft, squishy flesh there.

Once the sparks faded away, the Dragon looked down angrily at Kaiba. It swooped down past the other teens and headed right for the hero/dragon.

Kaiba smiled sweetly at the dragon and, right when it was almost an inch away, swooped upwards and, in one quick movement, slashed the back of the dragon's head with his claws.

Seizui Dragon roared out in horror and quickly turned itself to face Kaiba; however, once it was facing him, Kaiba once again sliced at it with his claws, this time hitting it directly in the face and taking out its other eye.

The completely blind Seizui Dragon roared out in horror and started flying every which way in the sky, trying desperately to track down the hero.

Kaiba looked up at B.E. and called up to him, "If you truly have powers of water, then please use them so that we could finish it off!" He pointed at the madly flying Seizui Dragon.

B.E. stared at Kaiba for a moment. Realization dawned in its eyes. It nodded at Kaiba and opened its mouth wide.

A huge stream of water shot out of its mouth and blasted the Seizui Dragon, drenching it completely.

Kaiba grinned and held out his hands at the dragon. They crackled with electricity for a moment; then, a large, continuous beam of white lightning blasted out and struck it head-on.

The electricity combined with the water shocked the Seizui Dragon to its very core. It let out a roar of horror as its body slowly started to char up.

"Everyone, the essence stones, quickly!" the Pharaoh cried out.

The other heroes grabbed their stones and held them out towards the Seizui Dragon. The stones glowed with white light that shot out at the dragon and, when it had completely turned to black and started to crumple down onto the ground, drew the essence beams of various dragons directly into them.

Once the dragon was gone, the non-dragonized heroes floated down through clear spaces into the forest. They first stared at the various dragon essences which they clutched in their hand, then at the pile of ashes which had once been the Seizui Dragon.

"I never tought I'd say dis," Joey said, "but I'm _really _glad dat Kaiba's on our side."


	8. Chapter Seven: Problem Solved

Chapter Seven: Problem Solved

Back at the home of the three Duel Monsters, the heroes and the three stood outside the door, watching as D.M. identified the essences of various dragons and released them so that they could move on to the afterlife.

He smiled down at the final stone, which had turned black with a red gem in its center. _Ah, of course I know whose essence this is,_ he spoke. He held out the essence stone and called out, _Essence of the Red Eyes Black Dragon, come forth._

The stone glowed with a black light, and then released a stream of black and red into the sky and out of their sight, sending it towards whatever lay beyond.

_All right, all of the trapped essences have been released from captivity. Next order of business…_D.M. looked back at Mokuba, who still clutched the small Blue Eyes in his arms, its wing now healed thanks to Spencer's ability. _We're angry that you ran off after your brother and his allies despite the fact that you didn't have the power to protect yourself, but nevertheless, we must thank you for catching the little one and attempting to save it when it surely would have fallen to its death. Now we must return it to its home, so if you could please release it…_

Mokuba nodded and let the little Blue Eyes fly out of its arms. The dragon soared towards B.E., preparing to perch itself on his head, but first it turned back and growled out something to Kaiba, who'd returned to his normal human form.

"What'd it say, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba looked down at the essence stone. "He said, 'Take good care of my brother's essence…'" He took the stone once more in his hand and felt the power resonating through it. "I will…" he murmured to himself.

_And finally,_ D.M. said, _we need to send you heroes back to your respective homes._

"Aw, man," Spencer moaned, "we didn't even get a chance to chat."

"Ey, don't worry, Spencer," Joey said, pulling the castle door open, "we'll tell you about everyting dat happened in our world while you weren't dere."

"Right down to the dream Joey had about eating banana splits with very cute monkey cheerleaders," Tristan grinned.

"WHAT?!" Joey roared.

Tristan bolted inside and ran down the hallway, with Joey hot on his tail. Everyone else except for the three and Kaiba followed them inside, shaking their heads.

The three were about to go inside when Kaiba said to them, "You were hoping that this would happen, wouldn't you."

They turned and looked into his accusing eyes. D.M. gave him an innocent look and said, _Hoping that what would happen?_

"Don't act stupid," Kaiba said. "You guys didn't really need our assistance at all. You brought all of us here so that I could find some Blue Eyes' essence which I would use as my own just because I refuse to use the other powers which I have."

"It's 'magic'," F.S. said. "For the love of us, just for once actually say that word!"

"Why are you three so insistent on me using powers and actually working with the geek squad?!" Kaiba cried out. "Those powers weren't even given to me by you! I got them by pure accident!"

D.M. looked Kaiba directly in the eye and replied, _Young man, there are no accidents. You were granted those abilities because apparently something out there saw you as a valuable asset to the 'geek squad's' team and wanted you to assist them in saving your world. You, however, have been flat out refusing to use said powers and continue to vainly try brushing off any supernatural events as unreal fantasies. _He narrowed his eyes. _Such actions are incredible stupidities on your part, and your receiving of the Blue Eyes' essence today proves that. You _need _to start accepting that there's magic in your world. You _need _to accept that you have some of that magic flowing through you. And while you don't need to become friends with the other defenders of your world, you _do _need to accept them as your allies._

Kaiba looked away and let out a "Humph!"

While they had been talking, the others had realized that they were still outside and now listened outside of the ajar doorway to their conversation. "He's still refusing?" Spencer said. "Dear gods…"

B.E. suddenly started letting out a couple of growls at Kaiba. Kaiba turned his head and glanced back up at his favorite card.

"Spencer, what's he sayin'?" Joey asked.

Spencer grinned. "He's saying, 'Seto Kaiba, please…I am asking you this as one of your most trusted cards…fully immerse yourself within these powers of yours and use them with the others to protect your world. Do it for the people's sake, for our sake…'"

Kaiba looked away again, unmoved.

Finally, B.E. let out one last, softer growl.

Whatever he'd said had finally managed to strike at Kaiba. His eyes grew wide and realization dawned within them. He hesitated for a few more moments, then finally nodded. "All right, all right…I'll use your tribe's powers and help protect my world…but don't you dare expect me to accept those guys as my friends!"

B.E. shook his head as a way of saying, _Of course not._

"All right, then-since that's all settled, perhaps you could now accompany the others as they continue practicing using their skills," F.S. said. He raised his voice and called out, "That okay with you heroes?"

The others were shocked for a moment. Finally the Pharaoh called out, "It's all right for you to join us, Kaiba, if you wish."

"Humph," Kaiba replied.

"I believe that's Kaiba talk for 'yes'," Spencer said.

As they turned and walked back down the hallway towards the portal room, Joey asked Spencer, "What'd B.E. say dat finally convinced Kaiba ta use his powers for good?"

Spencer smiled. "He said, 'For your brother's sake.'"

"Aw…" Téa said, "that's sweet."

"Yeah, well, Kaiba bein' wit us nearly full time isn't gonna be so sweet," Joey said. "I never would've taught dat dat would be possible!"

"Anything has become possible for us, Joey," the Pharaoh smiled. "And I suppose for Kaiba, that's the case when it comes to his Blue Eyes White Dragon."


End file.
